


Раскодировка. Семнадцать

by monmorensy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: А помнишь, как было в тридцать четвертом?





	Раскодировка. Семнадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в команду WTF Starbucks 2019

– А помнишь, как было в тридцать четвертом?

Баки задал вопрос совсем не громко – он теперь вообще никогда не шумел, даже не хохотал во весь голос, как часто бывало до войны, но Стив все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности и зачем-то переспросил:

– Что?

На самом деле он прекрасно расслышал каждое слово, но совершенно не понял смысл вопроса. И, если быть совсем честным с самим собой, не очень хотел говорить о прошлом. Только не сегодня, не в первый после победы день рождения Баки, когда было так хорошо и спокойно, и почти получалось поверить, что мир оставил их в покое навсегда. Даже их новый дом чем-то неуловимо напоминал дом Барнсов в Бруклине, и от этого особенно не хотелось вспоминать, сравнивать и понимать, что так, как раньше, не будет уже никогда. Но Баки, по всей видимости, не мучали такие мысли: он небрежно откинулся на спинку дивана и пояснил:

– Ну, тридцать четвертый год, мой семнадцатый день рождения.

О. Ну конечно. Тот самый день, когда Стив наконец-то набрался смелости и совершил самый отчаянный поступок в жизни. И только для того, чтобы не пережить самое тяжелое поражение. Он сделал несколько глотков из своей бутылки, совершенно не ощущая вкуса пива – просто чтобы потянуть время. Но Баки смотрел на него внимательно и спокойно и, если Стив еще хоть немного его понимал, намеревался добиться ответа, даже если в эту секунду третья мировая начнется прямо у них во дворе. Начинать неловкий разговор хотелось еще меньше, чем ворошить прошлое. Стив мысленно попрощался с приятной легкостью дня и ответил, пытаясь не выдать огорчение:

– Конечно помню, я же тогда впервые увидел тебя пьяным.

Наверное, изобразить веселье не получилось или Баки просто слишком хорошо его знал и на подначку не повелся.

– Эй, если не хочешь об этом вспоминать, просто скажи, – он тоже довольно фальшиво улыбнулся и добавил: – Или моргни два раза.

Прекрасно, теперь неловко им обоим. Стив все-таки глубоко вздохнул, настраиваясь на тяжелый разговор, и забрался на диван с ногами, разворачиваясь к Баки. Тот приподнял бровь, но повторил маневр, даже подложил под спину диванную подушку. Теперь они сидели напротив друг друга, каждый на своей стороне дивана, как будто готовились вести важные переговоры. В каком-то смысле, так оно и было.

– Я не не хочу. – Отлично получилось, очень красноречиво. – Просто не знаю, о чем тут говорить. Ты же все вспомнил?

На лице Баки на секунду мелькнуло сомнение – своей памяти он до сих пор доверял неохотно – но он тут же нахмурился и решительно, словно бросаясь в атаку, произнес:

– Я помню, как ты меня поцеловал. В губы. – И зачем-то уточнил: – Не по-дружески.

Стив тоже это прекрасно помнил. Не смог бы забыть, даже если бы очень захотел: обветренные губы Баки, его горячий язык, запах виски и бешено колотящееся сердце. А на следующий день они оба дружно сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. Стив так и не смог задать вопрос, но Баки все равно ответил: дружескими хлопками по спине, вереницей красивых девчонок и обреченными на провал попытками свести Стива с их одинокими подружками. Знать бы только, для чего ему понадобилось поднимать эту тему спустя сотню лет и несколько войн.

– Поцеловал, да. – Что тут еще можно сказать?

Баки на секунду отвел глаза, как будто собирался с мыслями, а потом спросил:

– А почему потом больше не целовал?

Вот этого Стив точно не ожидал. И понятия не имел, что на это сказать. Конечно хотел, черт возьми, до сих пор хотел каждый раз, когда видел заспанного Баки, выходящего из своей комнаты, или когда замечал, как он шевелит губами, беззвучно подпевая музыке в наушниках, или… Да практически постоянно. Но ведь Баки дал понять, что он не хочет, что еще оставалось, кроме как принять это и смириться? Стив открыл было рот, чтобы высказать все про девушек, танцы, дурацкие двойные свидания и подчеркнуто грубоватые прикосновения, которые уж точно не перепутать с лаской, но передумал, и вместо этого ответил честно:

– Я струсил.

Баки кивнул, как будто Стив подтвердил его давние подозрения, а потом подался вперед, словно собирался раскрыть страшную тайну, и сознался:

– И я тогда струсил. – Он сразу же откинулся на подлокотник, уставился в потолок и пояснил: – Ты же помнишь, какое тогда было время, я спьяну обрадовался, а наутро подумал, что тебе только этого не хватало, если все узнают, что ты с дружком… Ну ты сам знаешь, как это было. А потом вроде и поздно уже, я подумал, может ты сто раз пожалел и вообще больше ни о чем таком не вспоминаешь. – Он тяжело вздохнул и пожал плечами, по-прежнему не глядя на Стива. – А там и война. Глупо получилось, да? Знать бы тогда, как все выйдет…

Вот как. Значит, все это время… Стив с громким стуком поставил бутылку на пол и вскочил на ноги: усидеть на месте он просто не мог. Он разрывался между злостью на себя за малодушие, стоившее им с Баки стольких потраченных лет, досадой и почти болезненной надеждой. Баки не сказал, что все еще хочет, что ничего не поменялось, но вдруг?.. Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, Стив быстро прошелся туда-сюда по их маленькой гостиной. Не помогло, и он попытался пройтись еще раз, но Баки ухватил его за локоть и развернул к себе.

– Сегодня тоже мой день рождения. Поцелуй меня?

Стив посмотрел ему в глаза – немного испуганные, как тогда, в тридцать четвертом – и медленно наклонился. Кажется, им снова удалось вырвать у судьбы второй шанс.


End file.
